Esta es mi Historia
by Yuli Himura
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico solitario y su mision como reencarnación del mago mas poderoso de la historia. Pero, ¿Descubrirá su propia misión en la vida?
1. Predestinado

Esta es mi Historia

Capitulo 1  
Predestinado

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre los hombros de una solitaria mujer que corría con desesperación por las calles desiertas de Londres con la noche bastante avanzada. Sus ropas mostraban que no llevaba poco huyendo de algo o de alguien. Al girar en una esquina, la fuerza la abandonó una vez mas y casi la hizo estrellarse contra el frío suelo de concreto, de no ser por un par de brazos que la libraron de tal destino, pero al mismo tiempo, la sujetaron para que no escapara de nuevo, fue solo entonces que ambos notaron que el bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos comenzaba a moverse, haciendo que el instinto maternal de la mujer saliera a flote e intentara calmar a la pequeña criatura que descansaba entre sus brazos.

"Tu sabías que sucedería cuando el momento llegara y aún así accediste a hacer esto" –el hombre que sostenía a la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules dio un suspiro antes de continuar- "Entrégalo ya, antes de que te obliguen a hacerlo"

Casi como si con estas palabras los hubieran invocado, cinco personas cubiertas con capuchas negras los rodearon, a lo que la mujer, de aproximadamente 23 años, reaccionó tratando de huir, mas los fuertes brazos que aún la sujetaban le recordaron que eso no sería posible.

Todo intento de la joven por liberarse parecía inútil. Ambos forcejearon un poco antes de las que otras cinco personas presentes intervinieran, cambiando un poco el curso de las cosas y haciendo que la vista de aquella joven se nublara hasta dejarla sumida por completo en la oscuridad.

Una de las figuras tomo el bulto que se encontraba segundos antes entre los brazos de la que ahora yacía en el suelo para después abandonar la escena con un destino desconocido. El joven se quedó de pie frente al cuerpo unos segundos mas, antes de dar media vuelta y decir un último adiós a aquella figura femenina.

"Lo siento Meridianne, tu nos forzaste a hacer esto, pero te cumpliré un deseo, tu hijo llevará el nombre que tu querías... se llamará Eriol"


	2. Infancia Solitaria

Capitulo 2  
Infancia Solitaria

Una luz solitaria se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta del amplio cuarto, el resto de la casa, si es que se le podía llamar así por su gran tamaño y sus lujos, permanecía en las penumbras. Una pequeña figura reposaba en un sillón cercano a la cama, al parecer, leyendo un libro.

"...y para eso creo a dos seres mágicos con habilidades complementarias que..." –su lectura en voz alta fue interrumpida por la presencia de un joven de cabello castaño que sostenía una bandeja metálica entre sus brazos.

"Esa es tu idea de un cuento para dormir Spi??" –suspiró mientras dejaba su carga sobre la mesita y se disponía a ayudar al pequeño de solo 2 años a tomar su cena- "Si empiezas a contarle estas cosas a tan corta edad, vas a hacer que el amo se aburra de escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez"

"No me llames así" –respondió el pequeño felino con tono de indignación, mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyéndole al pequeño amo.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, hasta convertirse en meses y estos en años. El pequeño amo, como lo llamaban las otras dos criaturas que habitaban la gran mansión, aprendía cada vez mas y mas, devorando libro tras libro, escuchando cada historia que sus acompañantes le narraban y aprendiendo a liberar y a controlar la magia que habitaba en su interior.

A su corta edad era algo difícil comprender por que estaba solo, pero siempre pensó que eso sería algo que tendría que averiguar una vez que su misión fuera completada. A pesar de no tener padres, amigos o siquiera algún familiar lejano, contaba siempre con la compañía incondicional de Spinel Sun y Edward. El primero era una pequeña criatura alada con aspecto felino de color azul marino y ojos como la menta, mientras que el segundo era un joven aparentemente en la adolescencia de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Eriol ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca de la gran mansión que le pertenecía. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo allí, por lo que el mas pequeño de los guardianes comenzó a desarrollar una gran adicción por la lectura, así podría acompañar a su amo. Pero mientras este último empleaba su tiempo en leer historia y libros de magia, el niño de ojos azules buscaba algo mas, algo que casi estaba seguro que no podría encontrar en ningún libro, pero aún así no se daba por vencido.

De vez en cuando, sir Albert lo visitaba. Albert era un señor de edad avanzada, con largos cabellos blancos y ojos grises, vestía siempre lo mismo, una túnica de color azul marino con algunos adornos en color negro y dorado. La última vez que lo había visto fue en su cumpleaños número siete, del cual hacia casi un año completo. Nunca se había tardado tanto en regresar, pero esta vez Eriol sentía que la próxima persona que lo visitara no sería el y que probablemente no volvería a verlo en mucho, mucho tiempo.


	3. Nuevas Compañias

Capitulo 3  
Nuevas Compañías 

Como muchos otros, su octavo cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Cada año Spinel se limitaba solamente a felicitarlo y a regalarle un libro nuevo, siempre de magia, mientras que Edward decoraba la casa entera con globos y trataba de hornearle un pastel, lo cual siempre resultaba en un completo caos y terminaban por cenar fuera en algún restaurante cercano. Esa era una de las pocas veces al año en que salían de la casa los tres juntos, aunque con el pequeño felino alado oculto en uno de los bolsillos de Eriol.

Y allí estaba el de nuevo, enterrado entre libros de los cuales no comprendía aún muchas palabras, pero que según Spinel, lo haría muy pronto, cuando ella llegara. "¿Ella quién?" -era siempre la pregunta del pequeño mago, a lo que el felino respondía- "Muy pronto lo sabrás Eriol"

Eriol dormía plácidamente en su habitación, o al menos eso parecía, pues en su sueño algo lo perturbaba. Estaba soñando de nuevo con ese sujeto vestido con túnicas oscuras, sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea en un sillón rojo de respaldo alto. Podía percibir cierta soledad en la amable mirada del hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos como la noche. Lentamente dos sombras se acercaban desde atrás, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba distinguirlos, uno de ellos era tan alto como una persona adulta mientras que el otro era del tamaño de un niño, pero no tenía forma humana. Después de eso, siempre despertaba inquieto y confundido, mas sin embargo no le decía ni a Spinel ni a Edward de ese extraño sueño recurrente.

"Hoy tenemos preparado algo muy especial para ti Eriol" –la sonrisa del joven de cabello castaño cubría una gran parte de su cara mientras que el inexpresivo felino parecía por fin mostrar algo de emoción.

"Así es, tendremos un invitado muy especial en esta casa, alguien que te enseñará muchas cosas que debes saber" –dicho esto, la bestia de ojos color menta se acerco a las puertas dobles que separaba el comedor de la sala de música.

Lentamente giró la manija dando oportunidad al niño de ahora ocho años de sentir algo más que un poco de curiosidad, hasta que la puerta estuvo abierta por completo revelando la esbelta figura de una mujer pelirroja.

Una mirada curiosa y otra un poco más serena fueron suficientes para dar inicio a una amistad más allá de lo imaginable para dos personas solitarias.


	4. Pasado Revelado

Capitulo 4  
Pasado Revelado 

Edward servía el té para cuatro personas, o seres, no había diferencia en este hogar. Kaho estaba sentada en un amplio sillón junto a Spinel mientras que Eriol, la reencarnación del mago más poderoso que ha existido, se encontraba en su sillón rojo frente a la chimenea.

"¿Esta todo listo Edward?" –inquirió el niño de ojos azules.

"Si Eriol, reserve el boleto de la señorita Mizuki, el avión sale mañana a las 8.15 am" –terminó el joven sentándose en una silla de frente a Kaho.

"Solo una cosa mas Kaho" –Eriol se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la pared y buscar algo en ella. Después de que lo encontró, era una especie de botón, lo presionó y este hizo un ruido sordo antes de abrir una caja fuerte secreta detrás de la pared. Eriol la miró confundido unos segundos y luego se dispuso a concentrarse e intentar un par de números, que como resultado abrieron la caja.

Allí dentro descansaba un objeto dorado, metálico y con listones de colores colgando de una punta. El pequeño mago introdujo su mano en la caja y sacó este peculiar objeto antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y entregárselo.

"Es un cascabel, lo hizo Clow para darle una segunda oportunidad a la futura maestra de las cartas cuando tuviera que hacerle frente a Yue" –hizo una pausa y luego a juzgar por la mirada de la chica frente a el, decidió continuar -"Soñé eso la otra noche, Clow se encontraba frente a la chimenea justo en este sillón y de pronto sus dos guardianes se acercaban desde atrás, entonces el comenzaba algún extraño conjuro. Uno de ellos, Kerberos, quedaba sellado en el libro de las cartas mientras que la esencia del guardián de la Luna quedaba sellado en un recuerdo, hasta el día que tuviera que juzgar a la nueva dueña de las cartas. Después de eso vi como Clow se levantaba y hacia un último hehcizo, este cascabel, y lo ponía allí dentro" –terminó señalando hacia la caja fuerte ahora vacía.

En los últimos dos años, Eriol había aprendido que esos extraños sueños realmente no eran sino recuerdos de su vida pasada como Clow, el creador de las cartas. Con ayuda de Kaho, su memoria ya no estaba sellada, sino que recordaba con claridad casi toda su vida pasada, y sobretodo su misión como reencarnación de Clow en esta vida. Su infancia solitaria y triste era solamente un recuerdo, uno ya olvidado.

"Gracias Eriol" –la mujer de cabellos rojizos se puso de pie –"Nos veremos muy pronto" –dicho esto último sonrió para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.


	5. Tomoeda

Capitulo 5  
Tomoeda 

Hacía ya seis meses que Kaho se había marchado. Eriol y ella habían mantenido comunicación todo ese tiempo, por lo que la reencarnación de Clow no se sentía solo. Ella regresó ayer, con la noticia de que ahora la pequeña y energética Sakura era la maestra de las cartas, y que muy pronto comenzaría a transformarlas, para lo cual, Eriol tendría que hacer su aparición en Tomoeda.

"Así que la pequeña Sakura venció incluso a un descendiente del mismo Clow y se ha convertido en la maestra de las cartas..." –dijo Eriol pensativo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el apuesto rostro.

Solo un par de días fue lo que tuvieron este par de amigos para conversar frente a frente y pasar algunos momentos juntos, era Eriol quien esta vez tenía que partir.

"...vuelo 106, con destino a la ciudad de Tokyo por la sala 4. El abordaje al vuelo 106..." –se podía escuchar el altavoz del aeropuerto.

"Cuídate mucho Eriol" –la mujer dio un rápido abrazo al chico de casi once años mientras escuchaba un- "Tu también" –de su parte.

Edward y Eriol abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, Spinel iba dentro del bolsillo de este último. La reencarnación de Clow miraba a través de la ventanilla mientras escuchaba como el joven Edward azoraba a la pobre señora que iba a su lado. Desde que salieron no había dejado de decir lo divertido que sería su estancia en Tomoeda y que además asistiría a la escuela como todo chico lo hacía. La señora, algo regordeta y de edad aproximada a los 60, solamente le miraba algo extrañada y pretendía no escucharlo. A Eriol le divertía esto, hacía bastante tiempo que había descubierto en el mismo esa capacidad para sacar a los demás de quicio, y esto era algo que le entretenía bastante.

La mansión que Clow tenía en Tomoeda era muy parecida a la que tenía en Inglaterra, el estilo, los muebles, los jardines, todo estaba hecho a la manera inglesa, con lo que Eriol y Edward se sintieron muy cómodos, pero el pequeño guardián alado buscaba algo mas, abriendo puerta tras puerta hasta que dio con lo que quería y sonrió con satisfacción. La biblioteca.

A la mañana siguiente sería su primer día de clases, así que lo que resta de este lo dispuso para descansar del viaje e imaginar lo que vendría.

"El desayuno esta listo Eriol" –susurró una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta que conducía a la habitación del apuesto chico.

"Ahora bajo" –respondió aún a medio vestir, después de haber salido de la ducha.

Una figura, como de 1.65 m, se paseaba de la cocina al comedor, acomodando algunos platos. Eriol bajó y se sentó a la cabecera mientras que el pequeño guardián se acomodó a su lado. Ambos esperaron a que la tercera persona saliera de la cocina para comenzar a desayunar los tres juntos.

Una joven de aproximadamente 17 años asomó la cabeza desde la cocina para luego salir mostrando el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria. Su cabello castaño mostraba un corte peculiar, corto de la parte frontal con una pequeña trencita y largo por la parte trasera. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello.

El par que estaba a la mesa se vieron un poco desconcertados hasta que Eriol sonrió de pronto. Spinel entonces prestó más atención a la figura femenina que se encontraba frente a ellos y notó que su presencia era exactamente la misma que la de Edward, comprendiendo así que debían ser la misma persona.

"¿Por que traes no traes el uniforme de los varones?" –consiguió decir al fin el pequeño guardián algo entrecortado, a lo que 'ella' sonrió.

"Es que este esmucho mas bonito, además pienso que es mas divertido ser chica" –rió un poco y luego hizo una imitación de ella misma cuando tuviera que presentarse ante sus compañeros de la escuela –"Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, soy una alumna de intercambio, vengo de Inglaterra" –hizo un gesto con la mano a forma de enviar un beso por el aire hacia los otros dos ocupantes de la casa.

"Vaya, el nombre te queda muy bien Ruby Moon" –dijo Eriol portando una inocente sonrisa, misma que tendría que mostrar mas de ahora en adelante –"También el uniforme" –dijo a manera de halago.

Akizuki significa literalmente 'Luna Roja', que en ingles se dice Ruby Moon. Spinel aún no salía de su asombro, estaba acostumbrado a que fuera un 'el' e incluso a su hiperactiva forma de ser, pero, ¿Cambiaría en algo ahora que su apariencia era diferente?

"¡Spi! ¿Verdad que me queda bien esta uniforme?" –dijo mientras sacaba todo el aire que el pequeño ser contenía mediante un fuerte abrazo. 'Parece que no' –pensó la pequeña bestia como respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

"Alumnos, hoy tendremos uncompañero nuevo, viene desde Inglaterra, por favor háganle sentir como en casa" –hizo un gesto con la mano para que el alumno nuevo pasara.

"Hola, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, espero que seamos buenos amigos" –mostró la sonrisa mas inocente que tenía en su repertorio.

"Hiragizawa, puedes sentarte detrás de la señorita Daidouji" –dijo el profesor Terada señalando el único lugar vacío detrás de Tomoyo.

La chica señalada sonrió mientras el londinense pasaba a su lado para tomar su asiento. El le devolvió la sonrisa para luego volver su mirada un poco hacia la izquierda, y así ver a la chica de ojos esmeralda, quienera yala nueva maestra de las cartas que su anterior reencarnación había creado. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de alguien mas a su lado, giro un poco para ver a Li Syaoran, con una mirada asesina dirigida hacia su persona.

Definitivamente este sería un lugar atractivo con personas igual de interesantes.


End file.
